As wind energy production increases using large wind turbine rotor diameters, the wind turbine blades become more susceptible to atmospheric phenomena that place higher fatigue loads on the blades. This leads to structural vibrations, which directly impact the operating life of the wind turbine. Several competing technologies exist that attempt to address the issue of load variation and structural vibration during dynamic wind conditions. However, all of these systems have considerable drawbacks.